Changing Stone
by luxxi
Summary: Joren and Kel have always hated each other with a passion. So what happens when Kel is warned that if she does not change Joren for the better, he will die? KJ
1. Warning

**Changing Stone**

_by: luxxi_

Disclaimer: Kel, Joren, and all the other characters belong to Tamora Pierce sadly…

Summary: Kel and Joren have always hated each other with a passion. So what happens when Kel is warned that if she does not change Joren for the better, he will die? KJ

* * *

**Chapter One: Warning**

She was walking back from her morning exercises to her room when she passed the Chamber of Ordeal. There was a crowd waiting outside, but she didn't know who was inside. If it were any of her friends, she would have known about it beforehand. Just out of curiosity, she approached the crowd and asked one of the bystanders who was in the dreaded room.

"Joren of Stone Mountain and he's been in there for quite a while. People are starting to say he won't make it out," came the answer.

She gasped with shock. Even though she hated the young man, she never wished death on him. But before she could reply, the Chamber door opened. She couldn't see anything because she was squashed in the crowd, but she could feel the hush of melancholy pity that swept over it. Fighting through the bodies to the front, her jaw dropped at the sight.

Joren lay on the ground, white as snow, and eyes wide with fright. He was dead.

She froze in her tracks and just stared down at him uncomprehendingly. Around her, the people had started stirring, some going back to their rooms, others running to bring a healer.

Her eyes focused on an older blond woman, obviously his mother, who was kneeling beside Joren. The mother was silent, but tears were streaming down her face incessantly. Slowly, she reached out a hand and closed her son's open eyes.

She could only close her eyes in horror. Suddenly all action froze completely. A soft melodious voice pierced the air. "This is what will happen if both you and Joren do not follow your hearts. This is the future that you are to change. If you can get him to change, then this fate will not be his. If you cannot prevent him from dying, Tortall's future is not safe. You are his and Tortall's only hope. Help him…"

In the realm of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet of Tortall, Squire Keladry of Mindelan bolted up in bed, sweat and tears mingled, streaming down her face. Her breathing was heavy and she strode to her window and dragged it open. She leaned her head out the window, taking a few deep breaths and calming her heavy breathing. "That felt way too real," she thought to herself. "Should I believe what the dream was trying to tell me? Do I really have to convince Joren to change?" She sighed, "How much does he have to change anyway? Does that mean he has to become nicer? Why, that's near impossible!"

She pulled on a loose tunic and leggings, draping a navy cloak around her shoulders. Grabbing her glaive, she yanked open her door and headed down to the training courts. She needed to clear her mind before she could do any more thinking.

She flew into her usual routine, her brown hair whipping around her and hazel eyes determined. Her body knew what do to so her mind was free to wander now that she had some relief, "And what was that about following our hearts? I can't let him die, though, even if he's been so mean. I can't stand anyone I know dying. I'm going to have to try…but how?" Kel sighed, thinking of this hard task set before her.

Her peaceful tranquility was interrupted by a familiarly smooth voice echoing through the courts, "Training so early, Lump? Finally realize that you aren't good enough?"

Kel halted immediately, images from her dreams flashing before her eyes. She stumbled back a few paces, but quickly regained her footing. She whirled around to face her worst enemy, Joren of Stone Mountain.

He was looking as perfect as usual, pale blond hair brushed back with a few strands falling in front of his face. His startlingly icy blue eyes were gleaming as he sent an arrogant smirk in her direction. A light sheen of sweat covered his toned body, showing that he had been working out as well. He was leaned against the doorway, a striking form against the first rays of the sun.

She opened her mouth to retort, but remembered her dream. Closing her jaw, she turned away again without saying a word.

"I never thought I'd see the day Lump would be speechless because of me," he continued on, knowing that he was provoking her.

Kel clenched her fists in spite of herself. Gritting her teeth, she ground, "What do you want, Stone Mountain?"

He laughed, sneering derisiviely, "What do I ever want? To see you leave, of course."

"You know that will never happen."

"Didn't your mother teach you never to say never?" his voice was soft, dangerous. "Or was she too stupid?"

Kel whirled around, preparing to march up and give him a piece of her mind, but was hurled backward as she slammed into something hard.

Fighting to keep her balance, she glared at Joren, who had snuck up behind her while she had her back turned.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" she bit out, "More probably you're describing your own mother."

Joren stiffened immediately. "Be careful there, Lump."

"Oh, have a hit a soft spot, your mommy?"

Joren glowered at her furiously, "You think you're so good, always so upright, so much higher than the rest of us. But one day, you'll fall and it will be hard." He spun around and began to stalk away.

Without thinking, Kel reached out and grabbed Joren by the wrist. Horrified, she yanked her hand back, dismayed with her own actions. Then she asked softly, "Do you hate me that much, Joren?"

Not waiting for an answer, she turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Joren behind.

"I can't believe I did that," thought Kel to herself. "What is happening to me? I just suddenly remembered the dream. Uhhhhh…"

She was walking languidly back to her rooms when a energetic voice called out, "Kel!" Turning to see Lalasa rushing at her, she grinned despite herself. "Hello, Lalasa."

"Hi Kel! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where the Goddess did you run off to?" she sputtered out, breathing heavily.

Kel raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "What is it that you wanted me for?"

Her friend's face split into a wide grin, "There's a ball tonight and all the squires are attending!"

"I know that, I'm going to be serving."

Lalasa was still grinning mischievously, "Oh no, the King gave all squires tonight off. They are required to attend as guests."

Kel nearly fell backward, "What?!"

"Come with me. We need to find you a suitable dress to blow everyone away tonight."

"No, no, no, that's really okay, Lalasa. I'll manage…"

But her former servant was as adamant about dragging her to find a dress as she was about not going. However, to avoid causing more of a scene than she already had, she sullenly submitted to her fate and let Lalasa drag her off.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story on so I don't really know if it's good or not. Well, thanks for reading! And of course…REVIEW!!! 


	2. Ball

**Changing Stone**

_by: luxxi_

Disclaimer: Kel, Joren, and all the other characters belong to Tamora Pierce sadly…

Summary: Kel and Joren have always hated each other with a passion. So what happens when Kel is warned that if she does not change Joren for the better, he will die? KJ

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ball**

Lalasa was fitting Kel into a dress with great difficulty. First Kel had adamantly refused to go in a dress of any kind. Then, she had refused to be fitted. With much persuading and pleading, Kel finally gave in and let Lalasa work on her appearance.

Finally, with an hour to spare, Lalasa stepped back and surveyed her former mistress. She gasped with delight at her creation. "My lady, you look wondrous, absolutely beautiful!"

Kel had on a sparkling red dress with red high-heeled shoes. The dress clung to all her curves formerly covered by the unflattering wool of her tunic. Her hair was held up with a intricate clip and her ruby earrings accented the color of her eyes.

"This corset is killing me! I don't know how the ladies wear these every single day!" she managed to wheeze out.

"Just get used to it. Take shallower breaths and don't make any sudden movements," Lalasa advised.

"It's not I have someone to look nice for, but thank you anyway."

"You'll blow them away," Lalasa said confidently.

Kel took a few steps and nearly plunged head first to the ground, "Besides, I can hardly walk in these shoes. How did I ever let you talk me into this?" Kel moaned.

Lalasa wasn't paying her any attention as she dragged a full-size mirror from the corner. "Kel, before you complain anymore, just take a look at yourself."

Grumbling, Kel dragged herself before the mirror. She met her own eyes in the reflection and couldn't control the gasp that involuntary came out. She turned to glance at Lalasa, who was smirking. She really did look nice, not like a tomboy, but like a lady new from the convent. She blinked back tears for she had just seen what she could have been if she had not followed her dreams.

She turned from the mirror, "Thank you, Lalasa."

Embracing her tightly, Lalasa answered, "It was nothing compared to what you have done for me. Now go, the ball is going to start soon. Just be confident. Do not ever let anyone belittle you."

Kel nodded and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I…"

"Keep the dress and all the other things," Lalasa assured her, "Only you would do it justice. Consider it an early birthday present. Now, you really must go."

With one last smile toward her friend, Kel stepped out the door.

She walked, slouching toward the ballroom doors, but then she remembered Lalasa's words. Taking a deep breath, she straightened and strode bravely toward the huge doors.

"How shall I announce you, my lady?" The herald asked, bowing respectfully as he did so.

"Squire Keladry of Mindelan, if you please," she replied in her most lady-like voice.

The herald was preparing to bow again, when he stopped in mid-bow, "Squire?"

She merely smiled softly, "Yes please."

He finished his bow and walked stiffly to the door, obviously in shock. He opened the doors and called out her name.

Kel nodded to him as she swept into the nearly filled ballroom.

Joren was clothed in a blue tunic fringed in black. When he had walked in, all the girls gaped and drooled at him. Thus, he was feeling especially self-satisfied tonight.

"Joren?" his companion, Vinson, inquired as he walked over to stand beside him.

"What is it?"

"We were wondering…" another squire, Garvey, also walked over.

"What?!" Joren asked, exasperated, as he was following the most beautiful girls with his eyes.

Garvey and Vinson glanced at each other, but each was hesitating.

Joren lost his cool, "What the hell is it with you two?"

"Canweborrowsomemoney?" Vinson sputtered out.

Joren creased his brow and narrowed his eyes, "What?" he repeated, his voice dangerously low.

"We need a bit of money," Garvey added.

"How much?"

The two glanced at each other again.

"Three hundred."

Joren had picked up a drink from a page walking by. Now he nearly choked while he was sipping, "What for?"

"Well, you see…we gambled a little too much…"

"Can't you ask your parents? Where do you think I get my money?"

"My parents threatened to disown me if I gambled anymore," Garvey admitted.

Vinson nodded, "We just need to borrow some money. We'll pay you back as soon as we can."

Joren waved a hand, "I'll give it to you guys tomorrow on the condition that you pay every penny back, alright?"

They nodded furiously.

"Now, go away and let me try to enjoy this ball," he smiled slightly as they scrambled away, having gotten what they wanted. To him, three hundred was nothing, just a small morsel out of his whole fortune.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the herald coming in and announcing another guest. His eyes widened as he saw the beauty that had stepped through the doors. The lady was clad in a red silky dress with a low cut and a beautiful body stature. Obviously, most of the men were having the same thoughts as most of them headed toward the new lady.

The lady turned as someone called her name and hugged the man enthusiastically. The man…Nealan of Queenscove? He was a flirt, Joren knew, but how did he know this beauty?

Then she turned and embraced a few others he recognized as Cleon, Owen, and Faleron.

Joren's jaw dropped as his mind processed what he was seeing. The only girl that could be that close to all of those named above was…

Kel turned from her gawking friends, grinning widely. It seemed the time with Lalasa had really paid off. She had felt awkward when she first entered, but now she was enjoying her night as a lady.

Suddenly, she shivered as she felt a burning stare on her back. Turning, she locked eyes with Joren. "Why is he staring at me?" she thought to herself.

Joren glared at her and she reciprocated in kind. Rolling her eyes, Kel turned back to her friends and decided to ignore the blond and enjoy the ball with her friends. Soon, not only was she talking with her friends, but with other guys that had come over to get to know her better.

Then, she tilted her head and out of the corner of her eye. She saw Joren striding over. _Damn_, she thought, _there goes a peaceful night._

As if on cue, all the guys saw Joren coming and quickly made excuses to back away. They knew how violent it could get between these two. All her friends stayed, though they were very quiet.

Kel stood with her hands on her hips and asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to comment on how ugly you look in that dress."

"Is that all? Because if it is, then you can turn around and leave." Not knowing why, Kel felt a pang of hurt in her heart as he said 'ugly'.

"That's fine with me. And you know what? I can't wait until my Ordeal. Then I can go and perform deeds and you will be completely forgotten." Joren retorted.

"Y-your o-ordeal…" Kel suddenly faltered and turned pale. She had completely forgotten about the dream and the warning. The pictures kept flashing through her mind's eye. For a moment, she looked as if she was going to faint, but she gathered up her skirts and started for the door.

_It's going to be impossible_, Kel thought bitterly as a tear leaked inadvertently from her eyes. The images and the stress of the whole affair were taking its toll on her. _I suppose this is my ultimate test. And suppose I fail? Am I not worthy to be a knight then?_ She meant to hide her tears, but Joren caught of glimpse of the shining wetness on her face before she fled into the night.

"Tears? But Mindelan never cries…" he thought.

Even her friends were shocked; they'd never seen Kel like that before.

After he recovered from his shock, Neal turned on Joren. "What did you do to her?" he almost yelled.

"I don't know. You go ask her." Joren shrugged, turned, and stalked away.

Kel's friends stared at his retreating figure and as one, they sighed. It was always so complicated when Kel was involved.

* * *

A/N: Did you like? Kel is showing emotion! Yay! And Joren's confused…how cute! Thanks for reviewing and keep R&Ring! 


	3. King's Own

**Changing Stone**

_by: luxxi_

Disclaimer: Kel, Joren, and all the other characters belong to Tamora Pierce sadly…

Summary: Kel and Joren have always hated each other with a passion. So what happens when Kel is warned that if she does not change Joren for the better, he will die? KJ

* * *

**Chapter 3: King's Own**

Running down the garden walks, Kel sobbed with hate, grief, and exasperation. Soon though, she collapsed with exhaustion on a bench. She had also run out of tears. Her dress was a total mess and so was her hair. She could hardly go back to the ball. She was passing through the courtyard when a voice spoke behind her.

"Running from male admirers?" A huge shadow strode up behind her.

Kel stiffened, turning slightly to see who it was. "Not really. Hello, Lord Raoul," she smiled weakly, smoothing down her hair and dress self-consciously.

He looked concerned, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Kel blushed lightly and waved it off, "Um…I just…"

Raoul stopped her, "You don't have to explain yourself to me. That's not why I'm here."

"Why then?" she asked curiously.

"I'd like to ask you if you wish to be my squire."

Kel's jaw dropped open and her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Y-your squire, sir?"

Raoul shrugged, "I'd understand if you didn't want…"

"I'd love to!" Kel burst in, "Thank you so much, my lord!"

Raoul grinned, "I assure you, you won't regret this decision. You'll be traveling with me and the rest of the Own."

She bowed, "When do I start?"

The large knight smiled softly at her, "We leave in two days. You'll have those days off to pack and say goodbye. We'll be traveling for a few months without returning, at the least."

"Neal!" She pounded her best friend's door. "Nealan of Queenscove, open the door this instant! I have something to tell you."

She waited impatiently as Neal opened door, looking rumpled and disgruntled. "God Kel, it's three in the morning! How can you be up already?"

"I would have told you yesterday, but I thought I would let you get some sleep after the ball. I couldn't wait any longer!" She told him excitedly, pushing her way into the messy room.

"What's so urgent?" Neal groaned as he plopped back onto his comfy bed, wanting to go back to bed.

"I have a knight-master!"

"What!" Neal's head snapped up from where it had drooped. "That's great, Kel! Even though you woke me up before dawn, I'm still happy for you! Who is he?"

"Raoul of Goldenlake."

"That means that you'll be working with the Own?"

"Yes, we're leaving tomorrow. I'm going to be busy today packing so I wanted to tell while I still had time."

Neal patted her on the back, "I'll tell everyone else if you don't have a chance, don't worry. You'll do fine, Kel. At least, you don't have the Lady Knight as a knight-master," he added grumpily.

Soon Kel was riding, traveling, and fighting with the King's Own. She was happy, but the satisfaction was not there. The guilt of not doing anything to prevent Joren's death was gnawing on her. She had to do something!

As if the gods sensed her own guilt, Kel turned one morning while she was tending to Hoshi and saw Joren and his knight-master, Sir Paxton of Nond, riding up the road.

Raoul ran up and greeted Paxton with a huge slap on the back, "Paxton, it's great to see you. How long are you going to be here?"

Paxton didn't talk as loudly as her knight-master did –actually she doubted anyone could roar as loudly as he did– so she could only make out a few words. "…see you too… king… help…Joren…learn… be here… one month."

She sighed and prepared herself for one long month to come.

Joren saw her watching them and sneered at her.

Kel started to send a glare his way, but she caught herself. If I'm going to try and save him, even though he's an arrogant ass, I'm going to have to start acting more mature. If I respond to his insults, it'll only make matters worse.

Suddenly, she had a quick idea. Smirking inwardly, she simply smiled sweetly in response at Joren, who almost fell off his horse in shock.

"Joren, are you okay?" Paxton asked, seeing his usually adept squire nearly topple out of the saddle.

"Yes, I'm fine," he snapped, two pink blotches starting to form on his cheeks.

"Come on then, you two, I'll show you to some extra tents."

She kept her laughter in until she reached her own tent. She made a note to tell Neal and the others the story one day.

Kel managed to avoid both the newcomers until dinner. Resigned, she knew she would have to face him because everyone ate dinner in the main tent.

"Evening Kel," Raoul said, smiling.

"Raoul," she nodded, "Lord Paxton." She nearly jumped out of her skin as someone spoke behind her.

"Lord Raoul, Paxton." Joren said smoothly.

"Ah good, you're both here. Dinner can proceed then. Why don't you take those two seats over there?" Paxton told them.

Kel realized with a growing horror that those two seats that he had pointed out were next to each other. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "Are you crazy, Paxton? You know how I feel about her!"

Raoul growled, "That's precisely why we are seating you this way. Paxton and I agree that one of the lessons of being a knight is being courteous even to your enemy."

Kel didn't even bother arguing because she knew that when Raoul made up his mind, it was made.

She sat down and started eating silently. Joren had stayed longer to whine to Paxton, but a few minutes later he plopped down beside her, as far away as the seat would allow, and started to eat too.

They kept eating in silence until Joren said, "So why'd you run out crying at the ball?"

Kel gaped, "You remember that?"

Joren snorted, "Of course I do, it's not everyday you lose to me in an argument."

"I did not lose, I just…" Kel trailed off, now totally embarrassed.

"See, you did lose, admit it."

"All right, I admit it. Can we stop arguing?" Kel rose, brushing dust from her breeches. She left without giving Joren a chance to answer.

"Wow, the Lump has changed. But for good or for bad, I don't know."

* * *

A/N: sorry…I've been really busy and my family went on vacation. Forgive me:) at least I got another chapter out as a new year's present. 


End file.
